


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by jaemluv



Series: CIX Drabbles [4]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Jinyoung cant sleep, Late Night Conversations, Light-Hearted, Literally no correlation i just like imagining walks to this song, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Seunghun goes on a walk with him, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: seunghun doesn’t know what to expect when jinyoung shakes him awake in the middle of the night, whispering a quiet ”hyung!” into his earor jinyoung and seunghun go on a walk together(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Seunghun
Series: CIX Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> hi again  
> it’s four am and i can’t sleep so this word vomit materialized from my sleepy brain  
> interpret as you wish 
> 
> enjoy? ahaha  
> (original song is Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye Sivan)  
> [not yet proofread]

_Remember when we first met?You said, "Light my cigarette"So I lied to my mum and dadI jumped the fence and I ran  
But we couldn't go very far'Cause you locked your keys in your car  
So you sat and stared at my lips  
And I could already feel your kiss_

seunghun doesn’t know what to expect when jinyoung shakes him awake in the middle of the night, whispering a quiet _”hyung!”_ into his ear

he stirs, looking at the little alarm clock sitting on his bedside table; _2:34am_

“it’s late, what is it?”

“wanna go on a walk with me?”

seunghun jolts up into a sitting position, looking at the younger with wide eyes

“ _what?_ where would we even go?”

jinyoung shrugs “wherever the road takes us”

_Long nights, daydreams  
Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool  
But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

and so here he is, chasing jinyoung down the sidewalk at nearly three am ( _”i’ll race you!”_ ) with a jacket thrown over his pajama shirt

“ah jinyoung slow down would you?”

jinyoung just laughs, turning his head back to look at him and coming to a stop

“c’mon, you’re not that old are you?”

before he can reply, jinyoung grabs his hand and starts to run again, ignoring seunghun’s yelps of protest

jinyoung laughs harder, and seunghun thinks he looks pretty that way

_Headlights on me  
Racing to 60, I've been a fool  
Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like_

they find themselves at the park, veering off of the sidewalk and into the grass, falling into it and trying to catch their breath 

jinyoung’s eyes are sparkling in what looks to be excitement, and a grin paints his features 

“see, i knew you could keep up”

seunghun’s sure he’s practically gaping at this point (and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s in complete disbelief, or because he hasn’t quite started to breathe normally yet)

_Blue eyes, black jeans  
Lighters and candy, I've been a fool  
But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

“how do you even have this much energy this late at night?”

jinyoung’s shrugs again, and seunghun gets a feeling of déjà vu 

“why don’t you?”

seunghun huffs and leans back into the grass, hearing the other plop down beside him 

“i swear, i’ll never be able to figure you out bae jinyoung”

“good, it’s more fun that way anyways”

_And even if I run away  
Give my heart a holiday  
Still, strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

they lay in a comfortable silence for a bit, jinyoung reaching up towards the sky and connecting little constellations with his fingers

his bottom lip is sucked between his teeth in concentration as he does it, and seunghun let’s out a breathy laugh

_You always leave me wanting more  
I can't shake my hunger for  
Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
Yeah, they always taste like you_

jinyoung’s eyes flick to the side, and he rolls over to face him

“thanks for coming with me”

he hums “why did you want to go in the first place?”

...

“couldn’t sleep, i needed a break”

he feels his eyebrows furrow in light concern, and he pulls the other into his side

_Long nights, daydreams  
With that sugar and smoke rings  
Always taste like you_

“i’m happy i came then”

jinyoung smiles against his neck 

“me too” 

_Blue eyes, black jeans_  
_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool  
But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_


End file.
